Mi última canción
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Fue a partir de esto que comprendí lo que significa decir adiós... Sin embargo, al tomar tu mano, el sentimiento de tristeza desapareció y ahora, conozco la verdadera felicidad... Pero... ¿Me odiarás cuando me suelte de ti... solo para que continues viviendo? No, solo me olvidarás. Debes olvidar... Por tu bien... Olvidate de mi..."
1. El comienzo del adiós

Hola a todos y a todas. ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Ya han pasado meses desde la última vez que estuve aquí... Y si, estan viendo bien, estoy re-publicando este fic. Creo que fue una pena haberlo borrado, pero, no estaba pasando un buen momento y la verdad es que, ahora me siento mejor y por esa razón estoy aquí... Si bien perdí los capitulos (estaban en mi net y ella esta muerta...x-x perdí muchas cosas T-T), tengo anotadas algunas cosas en papel, así que, voy a tener que escribirlos desde el principio... ¡Pero no se preocupen, tengo pensado terminar este fic!

Volviendo al fic. Ningún personaje que aparezca me pertenece, todos son de sus respectivos dueños y eso no voy a cambiarlo. Solo hago esto para divertirme y para que a ustedes les guste...

En fin. No los molesto mas...

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_CRYPTON Future Media_

_VOCALOIDV2_

_Hatsune Miku01_

**...Iniciando sesión...**

_..._

_..._

_Problema detectado._

_¿Desea repararlo?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_...La primera vez que cante fue divertido..._

_...así que, mi mayor deseo..._

_...es no dejar de cantar..._

_...solo quiero que escuches mi voz..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las luces de neón no tardaron en aparecer. Los reflectores se encendieron junto con las luces intermitentes. El público explotó en gritos de júbilo y coreó el nombre de sus artistas favoritos, esperando a que alguno de ellos apareciera en escena. La música comenzó a sonar suavemente para el deleite de todos, no era una canción, solo una melodía sin importancia; primero las pruebas de microfonos, luego las guitarras y por último la bateria; al ver que todo se encontra en orden, el silencio se manifestó.

Esa era la señal para que el show empezara.

Todo tipo de luz desapareció repentinamente y de la nada, un solo reflector iluminó el centro del escenario, revelando la imagen de una jovencita de cabello rubio y vestida con su típica ropa estilo marinero. Ella se movía al compás del sónido, disfrutando las notas que los musicos le brindaban a los fans. Dio un guiño coqueto a la audiencia y comenzó a realizar los coros de la canción.

Al terminar hizo una pose extendiendo los brazos y salió detrás de ella un muchacho de cabello rubio y traje estilo marinero.

_Fukyo waon_

Los gritos de emoción se hicieron presentes, las luces parpadeaban con ritmo y las linternas de colores en las manos de los presentes eran movidas de atrás hacia adelante, marcando el sónido.

_Migi kata ni murasaki choucho_

_Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru_

_Hibiki piano fukyo waon_

Esos jovenes Vocaloids eran Rin y Len Kagamine. Dos gemelos cantantes, que maravillaban a millones de fans con sus canciones, desde las tragedias hasta las historias rómanticas. Ambos sincronizaban sus voces y bailes, para hacer presentaciones tan espectaculares como ninguna otra que haya habido.

Mientras los hermanos continuaban con su performance, en uno de los camerinos principales, una mujer de traje rojizo y cabellos castaños contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la escena que mostraba el televisor. No podía sentirse mas orgullosa de sus lindos y tiernos hermanitos. Tomó un vaso de su amado Sake y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras se cruzaba de piernas sobre el cómodo sillón.

―El tiempo pasa y ellos siguen demostrando sus talentos―. Dijo en un tono melancolico. No podía evitar recordar su primera presentación y como, con una sola canción, habían enamorado a todo el público.

―Es verdad. Si continuan así, podrán superarnos a cualquiera de nosotros―. Continuó la pelirosada a su lado, sin despegar la vista de su libro favorito. ―Ya no son unos niños Meiko. Ya han transcurrido seis años desde su debut y aunque tengan la apariencia de niños de catorce años, su carrera demuestra todo lo contrario, son grandes artistas―. Mencionó con calma y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa al final.

Despues de todo, Megurine Luka era la "voz de la conciencia" en la familia. Aunque en ocasiones, Meiko no estaba muy feliz de oírla, sin embargo, como era parte la familia tenía que respetar su manera de ser.

La castaña rodó los ojos. ―Eso ya lo sé, pero, nunca dejaran de ser mis niños―. Se acomodó mejor y por un breve instante, sus ojos se posaron sobre el perfil de otra muchacha. ―¿Uh? ¿Miku-chan, te sientes bien? No has dicho nada en todo el concierto.

La verdeaqua parpadeó al oír la voz de su hermana mayor, aclarón su garganta y desvió la mirada del punto fijo en la pared. Sus manos se mantuvieron sobre su regazo, pero, sin darse cuenta, sus dedos sujetaron el dobladillo de su falda. ―M-me encuentro bien... Onee-san.

―¿Segura? Si no te sientes bien, podemos ir a casa antes de que termine el concierto.

La menor negó con la cabeza y sonrió como siempre. ―S-sí, estoy bien. Onee-san, no tienes de que preocuparte―. Al sentir la atenta mirada de la mayor, se sintió apenada y terminó sonrojandose levemente. ―Puedo esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Meiko acepto a regañadientes las palabras de Miku, si bien no creía ni una sola palabra de sus dichos respetaria su opinión, después de todo, era su hermana mayor y eso debía hacer. Esta era una de las cosas que debía sobrellevar por ser la mayor de la familia Vocaloid, pero, todas y cada una de ellas valian la pena y no se arrepentía para nada; suspiró resignada; la verdeaqua era muy amable, pero, tenía sus momentos y era tan obstinada como ningun otro miembro de la familia.

―Hey... Miku... ¿Luego podríamos...?―. Se detuvo al escuchar una melodia que no tardó en reconocer. ―...¿Pero que...?―. Volvió la vista al televisor y vio la actuación de los gemelos Kagamine.

_Iika kikina zayuu no mei wa_

_Muron "Ok midori wa teki da"_

_Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwa_

_Kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru_

Miku sonrió con tristeza al oír aquella canción, estaba segura que ahora no le molestaba o incluso lastimaba, pero, no iba a negar que al momento de salir esta canción se sintió decepcionada. En esos momentos había llegado pensar ¿Que había hecho mal para que Rin y Len escribieran esa canción? ¿Acaso los trato mal? ¿O no los apoyó? Si ella quería mucho a sus hermanos pequeños. Suspiró y miró la pantalla del televisor; aún podía recordar todas y cada una de las llamadas que le hizo a su hermano mayor Mikuo, solo para que la consolara y le dijera que ella no era el enemigo. Quizá era algo tonto, pero le sirvió para calmar el dolor.

―Esos niños, volvieron a cantar esa canción cuando les pedi que no volvieran a hacerlo. ¡Ya verán lo que les espera cuando hable con ellos luego!―. Meiko frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que los otros dos niños llegaran; de repente, escuchó una risa en la habitación y con la mirada buscó al dueño de ella. Frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse con la estúpida cara del peliazul.

―¿Y tú de que te ries?―. Demandó tratando de no sonar feroz, aunque sabía muy bien que si la respuesta no tenía sentido, a ese maniatico del helado le esperaba un terrible castigo; sonrió de solo imaginarlo y tronó sus dedos de manera intimidante. ―Bakaito.

Kaito se estremeció ligeramente ante el tono intimidante y algo terrorifico de Meiko, puede que ella no se diera cuenta pero, en ocasiones sonaba muy aterradora; tanto que, alguna vez creyó que ella era el diablo en persona. ―E-etto...―. Tragó con pesadez y comenzó a idear una buena respuesta. Sabía que de eso dependeria el tiempo de vida que le quedase. ―Mei-chan se ve bien estando preocupada―. Se rascó nerviosamente la nuca al notar la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de la castaña. ―Y cuando Mei-chan está así... solo veo su rostro y no presto atención a su busto y a buscar una manera de ver su ropa in...―. No pudo continuar con sus palabras, porque un puño se estrello violentamente contra su rostro y lo envió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación; resultado. Kaito terminó inconciente. Como siempre.

―Estúpido pervertido... lo tienes bien merecido―. Murmuró para sí misma. Si bien su aura intimidante no había desaparecido del todo, ahora era casi imperceptible; aunque Luka podía notarla perfectamente.

―Eh... Meiko―. Aclaró su garganta para que su voz no sonara ronca. ―¿Recuerdas lo que ibas a hacer antes de que Kaito te interrumpiera?―. Indagó con cierta preocupación sobre la salud del peliazul. Dio una fugaz mirada a éste y se encontró con el cuerpo inerte del muchacho, sintió como una gotita de sudor  
descendió por su frente; sintió pena por él, pero, una parte suya creía que se lo merecía.

―Cierto, es verdad―. Tronó los dedos de sus manos y relajó su cuerpo. ―Esos niños tendrán una charla conmigo―. Tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor; no notó en ningun momento que estaba pisando el cuerpo de Kaito. Parecía como si ignorase cada uno de sus intentos por salvar su vida y no solo eso, también los pedidos de Luka para que se aleje de él.

Miku se mantuvo tranquila, sin embargo, su cuerpo terminó por tensarse al oír como la entrada del camerino se abria, contó hasta diez y terminó relajandose. Solo para evitar malos entendidos, permaneció en su lugar y no felicito a los gemelos por su performance, aunque internamente hubiera deseado hacerlo; luego de oír _"Gekokujou"_ no se sentía de buen humor, pero no iba a arruinarles el ánimo a sus queridos hermanos.

―¡Onee-san, Onee-san! ¡¿Has visto el concierto, verdad?! ¿No estuvimos increíbles?―. Rin se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Meiko suspiró y correspondió el abrazo; ninguna parecía notar el dolor que Kaito estaba sintiendo e ignoraron cada uno de sus pedidos de auxilio.

―Sí Rin, ambos estuvieron geniales.

―Es verdad. Concuerdo con Meiko―. Dijo una voz masculina, que todos los presentes no tardaron en reconocer y rápidamente, dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada del camerino. Encontrandose con un hombre de cabello negro y un traje formal. ―Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran?

―¡Master!―. Exclamaron los gemelos Kagamine y sin perder el tiempo corrieron hasta su maestro, para obsequiarle un enorme abrazo.

―Master ¿Ha visto mi actuación y la de mi hermano?―. Rin mantuvo su expresión de felicidad, el poder conversar con su Master la hacía sumamente feliz.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente. ―Sí, la he visto―. Contestó mientras le revolvía el cabello a la joven rubia. ―Tú y Len han estado increíbles―. El menor de los Kagamine se avergonzó ante las palabras del hombre y solo pudo sonreír como muestra de agradecimiento. ―Aunque, es una pena que los demás no hayan podido actuar. Solo ustedes y Luka.

―No tiene de que preocuparse Master―. Meiko sujetó la bufanda azul de Kaito e hizo que él se levantara bruscamente del suelo. ―Será para otra ocasión―. Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que el peliazul, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por la castaña.

Antes de que el Master pudiera continuar con su discurso, la puerta se abrió de par en par y reveló dos presencias. Otros dos Vocaloids: uno era un samurai de cabello purpura y la otra, era una muchacha de cabello verde y traje naranja.

―¡Minna-san, Gumi está aquí!―. Gritó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, al ver que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella se arrepintió. Mantuvo su estado energetico y evito que notaran su verguenza. ―¿Interrumpo algo importante, no?―. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y sacó su lengua en gesto jugueton y bromista. ―¡Fue culpa de mi Onii-chan!―. Gritó mientras señalaba al samurai, aunque éste tardó en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gumi saludó a su mejor amiga Rin y ambas comenzaron a platicar sobre el concierto y otras cosas. Len y Luka fueron a comprobar si Kaito continuaba con vida, ya que Meiko lo había arrojado al suelo al ver que Gakupo casi tira su Sake al suelo, y éste se disculpaba una y otra vez, además de rogar por su vida. Nadie pareció notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la verdeaqua.. excepto su Master. Sin perder el tiempo, se le aproximó con el fin de hablar con ella.

―¿Te encuentras bien?― Preguntó con una mirada seria en su rostro; ambos sabían que había un mensaje oculto detras de esa pregunta.

Miku solo atinó a sonreír devilmente, aunque sus labios terminaron por convertirse en una mueca de desagrado. Negó con la cabeza, solo para despejar posibles malos pensamientos. ―Me encuentro bien Master, no tiene de que preocuparse.

―¿Segura?―. Asintió en modo de respuesta. ―Bien. Creeré en ti, pero, sabes que si necesitas algo pudes contar conmigo―. Aproximó su rostro hasta el de ella y dijo muy cerca de su oído. ―_¿Han vuelto esos ataques?_

Tardó unos segundos en responder al sentir como un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse. ¿Sería lo correcto hablar sobre ello y en un lugar donde toda su familia estaba presente? ―N-no―. Respondió en un mismo tono; el Master no creyó ninguna palabra, sin embargo, dejaria que continuara mintiendole, o al menos hasta que algo serio ocurriera.

La verdeaqua llevó ambas manos hasta la altura de su pecho, cerró los ojos y contuvo el llanto que deseaba escapar. Debía contenerse, podía hacerlo. No quería que nadie supiera sobre ello, no era el momento ni la situación; solo... solo debía disfrutar cada momento que tenía con su familia. Aunque eso significara, soportar esas punzadas de dolor en su pecho... Lo haría, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo; aun tenía la esperanza de que esos dolores desaparecerian.

Tarde o temprano... ella sería libre.

Sin embargo, lo que Miku no sabía era que alguien la contemplaba en silencio, esperando descubrir que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos azules no se despegaron en ningún momento de su hermana mayor. Estaba preocupado, había notado que el comportamiento de la verdeaqua había cambiado en el último tiempo y aunque no fueran amigos o tuvieran mucha afinidad, estaría mintiendo si dijera que le deseaba el mal; Len estaba seguro de algo, iba a descubrir el secreto que ocultaban su Master y Miku.

Y nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

* * *

Ufff... Sigo lamentandome por haber perdido todo los escritos, peeero, solo es cuestión de esfuerzo para que pueda volver a escribirlos. No serán como los que ya publique, porque no me los acuerdo bien al pie de la letra, pero haré todo lo posible para respetar bien la historia. De eso estén seguros... Bien, creo que es todo. Como ya saben, acepto cualquier comentario que me hagan, no importa, todos serán bien recibidos... igual que antes.

Les mando besos y espero que tengan una linda semana.. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! (que no estoy segura cuando será, pero, supongo que cuando tenga un tiempito libre y la escuela no me persiga como siempre... o al menos eso espero)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Lágrimas invisibles

Hola a todos. Me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero, es que la escuela me tuvo ocupada y también sucedieron unas cositas feas, que no tengo deseos de recordar o darle importancia. Por esa razón, aprovechando el tiempito que tengo, vine con otra actualización...Ya era hora que publicara el siguiente capitulo.

Je je. Como ya saben, nada es mío, ni menos los personajes, yo solo los uso para divertirme y pasar el rato.

Muchas a gracias a todos los que leen, son muy amables.

Bueno. Eso es todo. Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_...Hubo un tiempo en el que solo me importaba cantar..._

_...Era divertido y siempre lo disfrutaba..._

_...pero ahora..._

_...ya no siento nada..._

_...¿Podrían perdonarme por esta despedida anticipada?..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_―¿Master, es necesario hacerlo?_

_―Me temo que sí Miku. Lo mejor será realizarte algunas pruebas y determinar cual es el problema en cuestión._

_―...pero..._

_―Miku. Se que tienes miedo y lo entiendo, sin embargo, mientras mas tardemos en averiguar lo que sucede, tú serás la única perjudicada. Me preocupo por ti._

_―Lo sé... y lo siento._

_―No tienes que disculparte. Tranquila._

_―¿Master?_

_―¿Sí...?_

_―No quiero que nadie sepa de esto. En especial Meiko-nee... no quiero preocuparla._

_―No creo que sea lo mejor..._

_―...por favor..._

_―Muy bien. Si ese es tu deseo... esta bien._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Miku―. Dijo el nombre de la joven a su lado, con cierta angustia en su voz; Meiko aun no podía quitar de su mente las palabras de su Master.

___«_Mañana a primera hora del mediodia, iré por Miku a la mansión, debo hacerle unos examenes a su sistema. No deben preocuparse, es algo de rutina, en unos meses se los haré a ustedes, pero ahora, es turno de ella___»_. Había dicho con su genuina sonrisa y ese simple gesto logró tranquilizar a los demás; excepto a la castaña. La mayor de las Vocaloids.

Meiko se sentía sumamente preocupada por esos "examenes de rutina" y no sabía muy bien el por qué. No desconfiaba de su Master, de eso estaba segura, pero aún así, presentia que algo andaba mal; tal vez se debía por el hecho de ser sobreprotectora con sus "hermanos", no oodía evitarlo. Aunque tuvieran años de haber sido creados, nunca dejaría de sentirse de esa manera; suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, cruzandose de brazos y piernas. Mantuvo su rostro sereno, casi inexpresivo, y espero pacientemente -o al menos eso creía ella- a que la menor dijera algo.

Los minutos pasaron y solo el silencio estaba presente entre ambas. La mayor notó que la joven Vocaloid contemplaba la pared mas cercana, mas parecía que no estaba observandola con interés. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que sus espectativas no fueron cumplidas. Volvió a suspirar, aunque mas parecía un bufido.

―Miku―. Repitió aquel nombre, esperando, una vez mas, a que ella reaccionara.

La verdeaqua parpadeó y deshizo aquel pensamiento que la atormentaba, alejandola de la realidad; la conversación que tuvo con su maestro dejó de tener importancia al oír la voz de Meiko; desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada y se encontró con dos orbes cafés, que la contemplaban fijamente. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con el dobladillo de su falda mientras un tinte rosado se situaba sobre sus mejillas.

―¿S-sí... Onee-san?―. Preguntó en un tono tan bajo, que creyó no haber sido escuchada.

Meiko suspiró por tercera vez, salvo que en esta ocasión se sentía feliz de que su hermanita hubiera vuelto en sí. ―Parecías estar distante... O al menos, esa fue la impresión que tuve.

―Je je je. S-sí...―. Rió con tímidez y tragó pesadamente. ―Solo... recordaba las pláticas con el Master―. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Ya veo―. Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la castaña dicidió interrumpirlo. ―Miku. Sobre los examenes de hoy...

Miku comprendió al instante hacia donde se dirigía la conversación que tenían. ―Onee-san no debe preocuparse―. Le sonrió como siempre hacia, tratando que ningún otro sentimiento, además de la felicidad, se viera reflejado en su rostro. ―Miku estará bien... y más ahora...―. Sin previo aviso, abrazó a la castaña con ternura y cariño. ―Porque mi Onee-san se preocupa por mi... no puedo pedir mas...―. Murmuró con cierto tono de melancolía. ―...Muchas gracias...―. Ella sabía que esas últimas palabras tenían un mensaje oculto y no pudo evitar que así fuera.

―Miku―. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar; sabía que las lágrimas estarían por aparecer y todo a causa de esas bellas palabras... que llegaron hasta su "corazón"; y solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo, mientras sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. ―...Gracias...―. Balbuceó como una tonta.

_«...Quiero que sea así... de esta manera...____». _Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, junto con el tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Rió por lo bajo cuando Meiko le revolvió el cabello y parte de sus coletas; ese trato la hizo muy feliz; y la abrazó con fuerza. _«...Onee-san... quiero que sonrías...____». _Vio el rostro de la castaña y sintió una calidez en su pecho al ver la expresión alegre en el rostro de la mayor. _«...Qué estes feliz... tú y los demás... Mi amada familia...____». _

―Bueno... bueno... es demasiada emoción por un día―. Se limpió las lágrimas e hizo lo mismo con las de Miku. ―Debemos prepararte para el Master... ¿O no?―. La verdeaqua asintió de inmediato. ―Bien. Vamos... te ayudaré a prepararte.

Miku asintió sonriente, sin embargo, al levantarse del sillón sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo y miró preocupada a su hermana mayor. Meiko tenía una mueca de furia en el rostro.

―¡Meiiiiii-chan!―. Una sombra azul apareció de repente y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre las dos jovenes, sin embargo, la mayor de ellas tomó en brazos a su hermana menor y se alejó del "peligroso pervertido".

Al ver como la sombra terminaba estrellandose contra el paredon próximo, suspiró. ―Bakaito pervertido―. Murmuró con una vena en la frente y luego dejó en el suelo ,con mucho cuidado, a la verdeaqua. ―¿Estas bien?―. Le preguntó con una sonrisa amorosa y la menor solo asintió. ―...Ok.

En un solo segundo, la expresión dulce y tierna en el rostro de Meiko desapareció, transformandose en una mueca terrorifica y endemoniada. Kaito se recuperó del golpe y lloriqueó por lo bajo, sin embargo, su indicador de peligro le aviso que estaba a punto de morir. Temeroso, buscó con la mirada, muy lentamente, a la mayor de las Vocaloids y sintió un profundo miedo al verla directamente.

―...M-Mei-chan...―. Murmuró el nombre de su peor pesadilla. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría, retrocedió atemorizado hacia el lugar mas alejado de la habitación; aunque internamente, supo que nada serviría.

Meiko sonrió cinicamente. ―Tú... pervertido...―. Tronó los dedos de sus manos. ―Me las pagaras... Bakaito.

―Eh...yo...etto...eh...je je...yo s-solo...―. Levantó sus manos en señal de paz y rió nerviosamente. ―Mei-chan...solo que-quería...u-un he-he-helado...y yo...so-solo vine...a...pre-preguntar si...―. Al ver que sus palabras no traían ninguna solución, se dejó llevar por la desesperación. ―¡Por favor... perdoname!―. Suplicó por su vida y se abrazó a las piernas de la castaña.

Meiko suspiró y se dirigió a su hermana menor. ―Miku... ¿Podrías ir a tu habitación y esperar por mi allí?―. La peliverde asintió sin replicar y escapó de la habitación lo mas rápido posible. Dejandolos solos a los Vocaloids mayores. ―Bien. Ahora que Miku-chan se fue...―. El tono de su voz se hizo más grave, y Kaito supo que esa era una mala señal.

La menor de los Hatsune suspiró aliviada, al menos ella no sería testigo de la furia de su Onee-san. Sonrió divertida ¿Por qué Kaito-onii-san exageraba la situación? Si Meiko no era malvada y tampoco era como él la describía. El peliazul si que era exagerado; sin embargo, al oír un grito agudo -muy femenino cabe aclarar-, de terror se quedó pensativa. ¿Sería lo correcto dejar que Kaito se divirtiera con Meiko?; Miku se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación.

―Debo prepararme para el Master―. Se dijo a sí misma, convenciendose de que eso debía hacer. Dirigió una última mirada hacia atras y partió rumbo a su cuarto.

___«_Debes cuidarte mucho Miku...estos resultados son muy extraños. Nunca vi algo parecido en tus anteriores pruebas...___»._ Pudo oír en su mente la voz de aquel hombre, incluso podía recordar la expresión de intriga en su rostro; suspiró con cansanció y continuó caminando; sin embargo, sabía que su maestro se preocupaba mucho por ella. _«Creo que...no fue lo correcto hacer esa operación...Tal vez, tenga que ver con tus dolores y mareos. ¿Ha aparecido algo mas en el ultimo tiempo?____»._

_«Si supiera...Master... tampoco quiero preocuparlo a usted...____». _Sonrió con melancolía. Mantuvo la vista sobre el suelo, ahora comprendía esos sentimientos que reflejaban sus canciones. _«Lo mejor...es disfrutar...»._

Al llegar hasta su habitación se detuvo al sentir una dolor en su cabeza. Se llevó la mano hasta la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el dolor se situó en su pecho y casi podía compararlor con unos latidos. Sujetó la perilla de la puerta mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, su respiración se volvió erratica y tragó pesadamente.

0001001011011101101001

01010010110110111101011011010

01011010101010101010101010101010101

Aquel mensaje apareció en su mente y se vió reflejado en sus enormes ojos verdesaqua.

Sus rodillas querían ceder, sin embargo, Miku se contuvo y se recargó sobre la puerta al sentir que aquella sensación había desaparecido. Suspiró aliviada y pretendió calmar su respirar. Rió amargamente, esta vez fue mas intenso que las anteriores, inclusive, mas doloroso y ese mensaje, no parecía erradicarse de su ser; sabía que lo correcto sería informarselo a su Master, pero no quería hacerlo. Eso sería preocupar a sus seres queridos y no podía permitirlo.

_«...Sé qu-que puedo... puedo con esto...». _Se dijo a sí misma, en un vago intento por mantenerse optimista.

―¿Miku-nee?―. La verdeaqua abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír una voz juvenil detras suyo. ―¿Ocurre algo?

―L-Len-kun...―. Dijo el nombre del rubio en un murmullo. Mordió su labio inferior y contó mentalmente hasta diez, debía calmarse, y al sentir que estaba lista, dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo. ―...Ho-hola...―. Su voz se quebró al final, sin embargo, mantuvo una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―. Preguntó dando un paso mas cerca, notando la extremada palidez de su hermana mayor. ―¿Quieres que llame a Onee-chan?

Miku negó con la cabeza. ―Me encuentro bien... gracias por preocuparte―. Utilizó un tono de voz calmado, dulce y amoroso, causando que el rubio se terminara por sonrojar.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado. ―De-De nada...

Ella sonrió conmovida por la timidez del más joven Vocaloid. Estiró una de sus manos y con cuidado, le revolvió el cabello; no entendía muy bien por qué, pero, disfrutar la compañía de su querido hermano la hacia feliz. De una manera inexplicable; rió por lo bajo por la situación. Len levantó la vista y se encontró con la expresión dulce de la verdeaqua, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún mas, sin embargo, solo disfrutó lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Miku-nee.

―¿S-sí?

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?―. Esta vez, su voz reflejaba seriedad.

Miku apartó su mano y las juntó cerca de su pecho. ―...S-sí...―. Dijo temerosa; tenía la impresión que terminaría preocupandolo a él también.

―Master vendrá por ti hoy―. Aquella frase era mas bien una afirmación. ―...Y él dijo te harán unas pruebas...Pero... ¿Por qué?

―B-Bueno...él dijo que...se-sería solo u-un control...―. Respondió con la intención de sonar segura, sin embargo, el temor a que descubriera lo que estaba ocurriendo la alteró, haciendo que se viese austada.

―Sí, lo sé, pero, Master ya te ha hecho pruebas hace dos meses ¿No es extraño que vuelva a realizarte examenes en un corto periodo de tiempo?

Miku se sorprendió ante esas palabras. ―Len-kun ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?―. Recordaba ese estudio; le había avisado a Meiko y a los demás que se ausentaria por unos días, dando la escusa de "unos estudios de rutina". Y al parecer, todos habían creído en su palabra; pero, nunca llegó a imaginar que él pudiera acordarse de aquello.

Len se sonrojó de peor manera al verse descubierto. ―...E-Etto...yo...eh...―. Sentía la intensa mirada de la verdeaqua sobre sí. ―¡E-Eres mi enemiga y-y también pue-puedo preocuparme por-por ti!―. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mas cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió avergonzado. ―...Y-yo...yo...qu-quiero decir...―. La risa de ella lo interrumpió.

―Esta bien Len-kun. Me cuidaré mucho―. Cerró los ojos sin deshacerse de su sonrisa. ―Así la enemiga número uno de los Kagamine no se rendirá ante ustedes.

―Miku...―. Murmuró su nombre y terminó sonriendo. ―Ok.

―¡Miku, el Master ya llegó!―. El gritó de Luka interrumpió la conversación de ambos; Miku parpadeó para luego suspirar, sin darse cuenta que Len había hecho lo mismo.

―Bien...nos vemos luego Len-kun―. Se despidió con la mano y partió rumbo al encuentro con su maestro, dejando solo al joven Kagamine.

Len se mantuvo inexpresivo hasta que ella desapareció del lugar y luego, terminó sonriendo timidamente mientras un sonrojo se situaba sobre sus mejillas. Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino con la cabeza agachada hacia su cuarto; aunque no haya descubierto lo que sucedia entre Miku y el Master, había valido la pena conversar con ella. Sin embargo, ahora su preocupación había aumentado y sí o sí, iba a descubrir que le sucedía a ella.

_«...Sé que hay algo extraño, lo sé... Miku-nee... ¿Por qué nos ocultas algo?...». _Ingresó a su cuarto y vio a su gemela practicando una canción nueva. _«...Quizá algún día...lo podré decir...». _Sonrió sintiendose esperanzado. Aún era pronto para darse por vencido.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora. Por las dudas, no voy a prometer nada acerca de la próxima actualización, porque ni yo misma sé...(con eso de que terminó la secundaria esta semana, voy a estar muy ocupada y también porque tengo que hacer el discurso de fin de año...je je...¿En que embrollo me metí? XD). Como ya saben, espero sus opiniones y comentarios...Así que, les mando muchos besos y que tengan una linda semana.

Nos veremos, cuando tengamos que vernos. Que ojala sea pronto.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
